memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Kongo discovered
(Federation space) The Defiant is heading on the ion trail of the stardrive section of the ship. Captain's log supplemental, responding to a distress call from the USS Kongo the ship of our first officer Commander Martin, we found the ship's main hull and the starbase it was protecting destroyed by an unknown weapon of unimaginable power. There were no survives on the planet we are now searching for the Kongo's stardrive section in hopes that someone aboard it has survived. (Main bridge, yellow alert) Commander Martin is at his console working when Padme walks over to him and leans back on the console. Hey, you look like you saw a ghost back there what's wrong Padme asked as she looks at him. He leans back looking at her. Do you recall an incident on a world called Tangaro John says as he looks at her. She nods at him. Yeah, it involved both Starfleet cadets and civilians Padme says as she looks at him. Then his console beeps and he looks at it. We've found the stardrive section of the Kongo we should be coming up on it right about now sir Commander Martin says as he looks at his console then at the main viewer. The screen shows the battered stardrive section of the Kongo. Captain Halliwell is shocked by what he sees Commander Martin is also shocked by what he is seeing when he sees something on his console read out. What in the hell Commander Martin says as he looks at his console read out then Captain Halliwell walks over to him to see what's up. Sir, I'm picking up an energy signature of unknown origin on the Kongo but can't pinpoint the area due to the damage to the stardrive section Commander Martin says as he looks at Captain Halliwell then at the main viewer at the drifting stardrive section of the Kongo. Captain Halliwell looks at Gabrielle at the conn. Sir Lieutenant Mayer says as she looks at Captain Halliwell. What is it Lieutenant Mayer says Typhuss as he looks at Gabrielle. I can bring us into transporter range Lieutenant Mayer says as she looks at him. Captain Halliwell looks at her and nods then Commander Martin gets up from his console. I'll assemble an away team Benson, Mayer, Geller, and Doctor O'Neill meet me in transporter room 2 Commander Martin says as he heads for the turbolift and the doors close. (USS Kongo, damaged main engineering) The away team beams in and they look around the damaged engineering section, Commander Geller checks the engines as they short out and she looks at Commander Martin. Commander this ship's engines are shredded and the hull is too badly damaged to be towed all the way back to Federation space Commander Geller says as she looks at Commander Martin. Olivia looks at John. We can't leave it here not in hostile space Olivia says as she looks at John. John then looks at Monica. Set the warp pods to blow and set so we can blow them from the Defiant Commander Martin says as he looks at Monica. She nods at him and climbs up a ladder. Susan download the record tapes and Captain's logs Commander Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Mayer. She nods and goes to work on getting the logs downloaded while Olivia and John check the rest of the Stardrive section. (Deck 15) Both Olivia and John are searching for survivors when they see the dead body of a Tressaurian next to Captain Kosnett, and John is worried about what they'll facing down the most dangerous species ever, then Commander Martin gets his communicator from his belt and opens it as they walked into the next room and sees the source of the subspace disturbance. Landing party to Defiant Commander Martin says as he looks at the dead body of his former commanding officer. Defiant here, what is it Commander says Typhuss on John's communicator. So far no survivors but sir its Captain Kosnett he's dead it seems whatever attacked the ship tried to take whatever is causing the subspace disturbances, how many Andorians do we have onboard? Commander Martin says as he spoke into his communicator. One, Lieutenant Telek, why Commander says Typhuss on John's communicator. You better have a medical team on standby because I know why she's having headaches Commander Martin says as he runs scans on the device. Commander Martin goes to touch it and he gets zapped as a wave emits from it. (Space) The wave emerges from the stardrive of the Kongo and strikes the Defiant. (Main bridge, red alert) Lieutenant Telek screams as she falls to the floor twitching violently as Captain Halliwell goes to her and holds her down as a medical team comes to her and injects her with a medicine. I need to get her to sickbay Doctor Carter says as she looks at her husband. Take her to sickbay, Sam says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. She nods at the medical staff and they help Telek to Sickbay. Sir, reading several vessels on an intercept course bearing 187 mark 789 distance 2.3 light-years and closing sir their hull design matches the Tresaurain Empire ships Padme says as she looks at Captain Halliwell. Typhuss goes to the main viewer as it shows 4 warships on an intercept course he goes to the Captain's chair and presses the com panel to get in touch with the landing party. Defiant to landing party says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Defiant here go ahead Captain Lieutenant Benson says over the com. Typhuss goes back to the chair. Typhuss tell Doctor O'Neill she's going to have another patient ''Lieutenant Benson says over the com. Captain Halliwell informs her of the new friends. Four Tresaurain warships are on an intercept course, away team beam back to the ship now says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. On board the ''Kongo Lieutenant Benson gets Commander Martin and they beam back to the ship. The Tressaurain vessels attack the Defiant hitting it's forward shields and dorsal shields, on deck 6 two officers are thrown to the bulkhead as a large explosion catches them off guard and air vents from the breach as crewmen are being sucked out of the ship. On the bridge Lieutenant Mayer turns to Captain Halliwell. We've got hull breaches on decks 6-9 emergency bulkheads are having trouble responding we're venting atmosphere, the away team is aboard and their heading up here now, we're being hailed by the lead Tressaurain warship Lieutenant Mayer reports as she looks at Captain Halliwell. Captain Halliwell looks at the viewer as Commander Martin sees his nightmare face to face.